


The Prodigal Son

by The_order_of_a_Jedi_A_knight_of_Ren (orphan_account)



Series: Episode VIII fantasy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Force sensitive character, Force-Sensitive Finn, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Jedi!Rey, Kylo Ren Redemption, Marriage, Master/Slave, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, Mistrust, Slavery, referenced Patricide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_order_of_a_Jedi_A_knight_of_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to be this way, but here they are, two former enemies of the Resistance, combining strength and wits against the threat of the First Order. How the hell did we end up here, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to I Know a Place.

A lone figure stalked down the hall of the new temporary base of the First Order. The figure was slim and of medium height; but its stride, falsely obsequious, hid raw confidence under a groveling façade. The figure bypassed legions of Stormtroopers and black-clothed officials, heading for an unassuming door. The person all but charged in, pulling up immediately upon seeing its target in a meeting with Captain Phasma and General Hux. It dipped in a quick and well-practiced curtsey and bared teeth in what most would call a smile.  
“If it pleases the officers, might I have a word with my lord?” The figure said demurely. The “officers” nodded, while the lord gulped in nervousness. The figure led the way out of the room, trapping the lord in a corner further down the hall.   
“What the hell happened, Ky?” Anya, servant of Kylo Ren hissed. Kylo himself shifted his weight and fidgeted with the underside of his helmet nervously.   
“What do you mean?” The knight hedged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yes, you do.” Anya glared. “I was gone for two weeks. Two weeks! And by the time I got back, you managed to not only get headquarters blown to dust, but also lose a Stormtrooper, and get on Snoke’s bad side. Not to mention you’ve been twitchy and nightmary for three days.”   
“It’s been a long month.” Kylo said simply. His voice, warped by the helmet, sounded terse; but if he was standing helmet-free, he’d just sound tired. Anya knew this and stepped back.   
“I know.” She said softly. “Me too.”  
A moment of silence, then–   
“You haven’t taken off the helmet in front of me since I’ve been back, either.” Anya frowned.  
“We’ve been busy.” Kylo turned away. “There was no time for frivolity.”  
“I’m not talking about that.” Anya narrowed her eyes. “I mean just to talk.”  
“No time for that, either.” Kylo shrugged.  
“Take it off.” Anya rolled her eyes.   
“No.” Kylo said quietly.  
“Why?” Anya narrowed her eyes, suspicion flaring up. “We’re not busy now.”  
“We’re in public.” Kylo said, tipping his chin up.  
“That’s no sort of excuse.” Anya gritted her teeth.   
“It’s a perfectly good reason.” Kylo said self-righteously.  
“No one uses this hallway.” Anya shot back. “Take the helmet off.”  
“I don’t want to.” Kylo looked away.   
“Why.” Anya stared him down, but Kylo refused to meet her eyes. Anya scoffed in annoyance and threw her hands up. “Fine, Master. Don’t answer.”  
“Anya.” Kylo said weakly.   
“Don’t ‘Anya’ me, Ren.” Anya huffed angrily. Kylo’s expression darkened.  
“Don’t call me that.” He growled, backing her into the wall.  
“There he is.” Anya said stonily. “That’s the man I left.”  
“That man is dead.” Kylo backed up. “I’ve changed, Anya.”  
“Show me.” Anya said softly. “I want to see you, as you are.”  
Kylo Ren heaved a bone-weary sigh and released the seal on his helmet. He lifted it from his face, baring his face to Anya for the first time in three days. Upon seeing his face, she caught her breath sharply and leaned in to look closer.  
“Ky…” Anya whispered, tracing the scar on his face with gentle fingers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You don’t want me, Anya.” Kylo said quietly, voice strained. “I’m not a good man.”  
“We’re literally fighting for the wrong side, Ky.” Anya grinned with no humor. “Believe it or not, you’re the best man here.”  
“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Kylo jerked his hand into a fist and slammed it on his leg. “But there’s nowhere I can go.”  
“Why don’t you go home?” Anya frowned. “Your parents would take you back.”  
“No, they wouldn’t.” Kylo mumbled.   
“Yes, they would!” Anya glared, face heating up in anger. “If the only thing keeping me from my parents was my will to go home, I’d leave in a heartbeat.”  
“You think that’s what’s stopping me?” Kylo’s face flushed. “You don’t know what happened.”  
“But I know you.” Anya snapped. “You’d do anything to stay under Snoke’s tutelage, even though you know what he did to my family. To me. You’re power hungry to no end, even at the expense of working under a tyrant!”  
“I killed my father.” Kylo said harshly. “Look into my eyes, Anya. I killed my father. I committed patricide. Everyone I used to know hates me. My own mother probably never wants to see me again.”  
“Ky.” Anya commanded. This time there was no softness in her tone. Caring, but no coddling. “Look at me. A mother will always love her child. If you went to her now, she would probably lock you up, but we both know that if you had killed anyone she’d have to lock you up. She loves you.”  
“I miss her.” Kylo shrugged, swallowing hard. “But Snoke would go on a rampage. I can’t put the rebels in danger like that. Not without reason.”  
“I understand.” Anya nodded. “Where did the scar come from?”  
“Not my father.” Kylo replied, answering her mental question in advance. “There was a force user. She came with my father and the defecting Stormtrooper. They helped the rebels destroy the base, and when I tried to catch them, she fought me with my grandfather’s lightsaber.”  
“Ouch.” Anya winced. “It didn’t infect, did it?”  
“If it did, I doubt I’d still have a face.” Kylo cracked a small grin. “I’m fine.”  
“Good.” Anya said. “I missed you, you know.”  
“What did Snoke want you for this time?” Kylo frowned slightly. One of the few things he disliked about his teacher was his exploitation of Anya and his other slaves.   
“To ‘entertain’ some potential high ranking allies for the Order.” Anya rolled her eyes. Kylo frowned harder.  
“You don’t get to ‘entertain’ anyone but me.” He leaned into her. She laughed into the shoulder of his robe.  
“Relax.” She slid an arm around his neck. “I just served them their meals and smiled a lot. They didn’t get any action, I promise. Besides; we aren’t exclusive, Ky. I’m still single.”  
Kylo stared at the hand she waved in his face as if he could make a ring appear on it through sheer force of will. Anya pulled him closer and kissed him soundly. He smiled into her lips and sighed.  
“I missed you too, Anya.” Kylo said. Behind them, the marching footsteps of a Stormtrooper squad drew their attention. Kylo slid his helmet on, stepping back, and Anya stood straighter. Kylo looked down at her, and Anya could’ve sworn she saw his smirk through the mask. “We’ll finish this later.”  
Even though his voice was canned, it sounded warmer than earlier.  
“I’ll count on it.” She returned. Kylo nodded, returning to the meeting and Anya went the opposite direction. By the time the squad rounded the corner, no one was there.


End file.
